Get Psycho: Power Rangers and Super Sentai
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: GET PSYCHO!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers OR Super Sentai!**

* * *

It had been a couple of months since the Samurai Rangers have seen Marvelous and his team of pirates, "It's been a couple years since we've seen those morons who've made me look like a good person." Kevin said as he hit the ceiling with his practice stick.

"Don't harm that you stupid moron!" Ji screamed as he ran out of the bathroom and jumped on Kevin's back. "YYEEEE HAAWW!" Ji screamed as Kevin got on his hands and knees and began jumping around like a bull.

Jayden put his face in his hands, "I can't believe this is happening," Jayden said as he began rubbing his face.

Then a mysterious knock came from the door, "Waz dat?" Kevin asked as he and Ji stopped jumping around the room like Ji was riding a bull.

"I'm not sure," Jayden replied as he got up and walked over to the door. "Who's there?" Jayden asked as he put his ear up against the door.

"It's your cousin," A voice replied.

"Oh, okay, I'm letting you in my good cousin," Jayden replied as he opened up the front door in the Shiba house.

"You dumb stupid crazy SAMURAI!" Marvelous screamed then he jumped on top of Jayden knocking the samurai down to the floor. "GET IN MY PEEPS!" Marvelous screamed as he waved his arm motioning his team to run in.

All of the pirates ran and rolled into the Shiba house, "We're here to learn to be samurai warriors!" Luka exclaimed as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"STOP JUMPING! YOUR WORSE THAN A HIPPO...AAHHH! UHG! POOOP! AAHHH!" Ji screamed as Luka started doing some crazy kung-fu moves on him.

"How did that feel old man?" Luka asked as she put her hands on her hips and looked down at Ji who was lying on the floor with bumps and bruises.

"I'm going to to hurt you!" Ji yelled as he jumped back up off the floor and pulled up his skirt.

"AAAHHH! HE'S A GIRL!" All of the gokaiers said as the girl pirates covered their eyes.

"You morons! I'm not a girl! I was just trying to kick you because it's really hard to kick someone in these skirts!" Ji yelled as he put his skirt back down and turned to Kevin. "You will train them my loyal subject!" Ji said as he patted Kevin on the shoulder.

"Geez, I won't let ya down masta! For I am an idiot samurai that never learned anything from school!" Kevin screamed then he bowed. Then Kevin turned to the pirates. "Okay Samurai wannabes! You gotta train to fight and to talk like me got that?" Kevin said as he looked at Marvelous with a mean look on his face.

"It shouldn't be too hard to be a samurai; I mean you became one so it can't be that hard!" Joe replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, let's see whose da hottest samurai out there, shall we?" Kevin asked as he ran his fingers on top of his head.

Jayden slightly touched his hair; Luka was close to Jayden and saw him do that, "Why are you touching your hair like a girl?" Luka whispered then she turned her head to look at Jayden.

"I have a long history with my hair, but I should get over it now though." Jayden replied as he turned around and walked away from her.

Marvelous grabbed Luka's wrist, "Come on! Kevin's going to train us now!" Marvelous exclaimed as he pulled Luka out the door to the training area.

In the training area, "So...What are these things?" Marvelous asked as he pulled out a practice stick.

"That's what I call mojo!" Kevin replied as he ripped the practice stick out of Marvelous' hand.

"HEY!" Marvelous yelled as he reached for his practice stick, but Kevin kept on holding it farther away. "Give it back!" Marvelous yelled again.

"No, I will not give this wonderful thing back to a moron like you, you piece of candy!" Kevin replied as he gave a mean look at Marvelous.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Do as I just showed you morons!" Kevin screamed with bumps and bruises all over him as he stood on the porch of the Shiba house.

Marvelous hit Joe hard in the face with the practice stick, "Eat that you freaky hair dude!" Marvelous screamed as Joe hit the ground.

Luka hit Ahim in the knee. "Ow, oh, it hurts!" Ahim screamed as she sat down on the ground rubbing his left knee.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Luka said as she quickly went over to Ahim and squatted right next to her.

"You are all a bunch of cry-babies who want their fricken mommies!" Kevin screamed as he walked in the middle of the group looking at each one of them, then he turned around to face Don. "What the heck are you doing? Shouldn't you be training like your cry-baby friends?" Kevin asked as he walked over to Don.

Marvelous stood up because Kevin was getting out of control and he was scaring poor Don, "That's enough Kevin," Marvelous said as he walked over to Kevin and pulled Kevin back by his shoulder.

"What if I don't stop? How will you make me stop?" Kevin asked as he crossed his arms with an impatient look on his face.

"Want me to show you how I can stop you?" Marvelous asked as he took a few steps from Kevin.

"Sure, if you want to, I don't really care." Kevin replied as he looked away from Marvelous.

Marvelous just grinned as he threw Kevin back in the Shiba house, "Catch ya on the flip side!" Marvelous said as he saluted Kevin with two fingers then he and his team went back to the Galleon.

* * *

**Epilogue: **Then Kevin ran outside, morphed, put the black box on his spin sword, "SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Kevin screamed as a tutu appeared on him instead of the white vest. "Now I'm unbeatable!" Kevin exclaimed as he put both of his hands on his hips.

* * *

**End Note: THE END! Please R&R!**


End file.
